The present invention relates to a modular electrical connector for connecting electrical and electronic components in a fuel supply module, for example, within a fuel tank of a vehicle fuel system.
Vehicle fuel systems are manufactured to contain and distribute fuel, such as gasoline or ethanol, and to properly monitor various fuel parameters during vehicle operation. As a result, fuel systems include multiple sensors and detectors requiring effective electrical connections within the fuel tank of the system.